macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Shammy Milliome
is a character that apears in the Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series and The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? movie. She is the youngest officer aboard the the SDF-1 Macross' bridge and is one of the Macross Operators. Personality & Character Shammy is the youngest among the main bridge crews, and the most precocious. She has long hair that reaches her waist and possesses a lithe body. She has a sensitive nature that often goes beyond the realm of of common sense, and often has childish ideas which does not go well with her peers. Her carefree naivity does help relieve tension during wartime. She also tends to be rule-abiding, telling off even Captain Global for smoking on the bridge. She is tasked to give orders for Valkyrie squadrons, such as Skull Squadron, and can serve as a replacement when Misa Hayase is on leave. She is the only one capable of her job as she is the only officer of the three Macross Operators that received an air traffic control education, besides Claudia LaSalle. However, she can be easily overwhelmed, and several pilots have given her the nickname "Shammy the Killer" due to her vague and unreliable control capabilities. History Before The War Prior to the war, Shammy's family ran the circus "Milliom Theater" in Finland. Her mother, Marmalade and father Doria, raised her, along with the crew of the circus. She considers herself to have a large family of 128 relatives.Macross Perfect Memory, 1983, page 255. Space War I On February 6, 2009, the day before the SDF-1 was due to launch, Shammy was eager to go into space. Working hard on the bridge the next morning, Shammy greeted First Lieutenant Misa Hayase when she entered. Shammy thought that the banter between the other crew of the bridge regarding Misa's love life was quite mean. After the Macross Cannon fired automatically, she informed Captain Bruno J.Global that she had detected a Star-class code, First Lieutenant Hayase confirmed her findings on a screen. Later that day, during the calm before the battle, the Politician had arrived on the bridge and proceeded to talk with Captain Global. While the conversation was taking place, Shammy asked Kim if they were launching. Kim, who was listening to the Politician, believed so and Shammy now had second thoughts on space travel due to the invading Zentradi. The Politician left the bridge and told Shammy and Kim to do their best. During the launch sequence, she confirmed gravity control systems 1 through 48, unfortunately the launch failed because the gravity control systems broke through the bow of the Macross. Out with the other Macross Operators, she spotted the three Zentradi spies; Warera, Loli and Condo who are intrigued by electronic Minmay doll. Shammy confronted them asking why they had it, and at first she proposed that they stole it from a kid, but then jokingly suggested that have a Lolicon fetish which made the spies think she knew who they were since the word sounded like Loli's name. Vanessa then asks who they are. Panicking, the spies point to a disco and say they work there. Shammy and the other Macross Operators invite (or rather, drag) the spies to the disco. Aftermath While many of Shammy's relatives were lost during the attack by Golg Boddole Zer's fleet, some were able to evacuate to Apollo Base on the moon. She retired early and lived with her parents for a while, and later wed a scion of a wealthy family. She held an extravagant wedding that was attended by nearly 3,000 guests. She even had Admiral Bruno J. Global as her matchmaker. Following that, Shammy lived a long and happy life, and as of A.D. 2045, lived on Apollo Base colony and was blessed with eleven kids. 2031 In the The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? movie that chronicles the events of Space War I, Shammy is a 19 year old lieutenant on board the SDF-1 Macross. Relationships ;Loli Dosel :She dragged him to the disco. ;Hikaru Ichijyo :She calls him a pervert. Gallery Shammy Milliome-Na CRFever.jpg|Captain Shammy Milliome in CR Fever Super Dimension Fortress Macross. Shammy Milliome-1 SDFM-1.png|Shammy feeling bad for Misa Hayase Shammy Milliome-2 SDFM-1.png|Shammy detecting a Star-class code. Shammy Milliome-2 SDFM-2.png|Shammy feeling worried about the current circumstance. ShammyMilliome-SDF-NA.jpg|Shamme operating her station. Shammy Milliome-1 Misa Hayase-3 Bruno J. Global-5 Politician-1 Claudia LaSalle-2 SDFM-2.png|Shammy overhearing the conversation of Captain Bruno J. Global with a politician. Shammy Milliome-3 Misa Hayase-5 Bruno J. Global-6 Claudia LaSalle-3 Vanessa Laird-3 Kim Kabirov-3 SDFM-2.png|A view of the Macross bridge operators. Notes & Trivia *In The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Vol. III MISS D.J. drama album, Shammy can be heard singing the "U.N. Spacy Recruitment Song". Many in the upper echelons of leadership in the military were unhappy with the song.Bridge operator Miho Miho of Macross 7 is in charge of the "U.N. Spacy Recruitment Song" anew in the drama CD "Macros 7 Docking Festival" References External links *Macross Wiki Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Milliome Shammy Category:Officers Category:Macross Operators Category:Humans